Reductions in the size and inherent features of semiconductor devices, for example, metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) devices, have enabled continued improvements in speed, performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits over the past few decades. In accordance with a design of the MOS device and one of the inherent characteristics thereof, modulating the length of a channel region underlying a gate between a source and a drain of a MOS device alters a resistance associated with the channel region, thereby affecting the performance of the MOS device. More specifically, shortening the length of the channel region reduces a source-to-drain resistance of the MOS device, which, assuming other parameters are maintained relatively constant, may allow for an increase in current flow between the source and drain when a sufficient voltage is applied to the gate of the MOS device.
To further enhance the performance of MOS devices, stresses may be introduced in the channel region of a MOS device to improve its carrier mobility. Generally, it is desirable to induce a tensile stress in the channel region of an n-type MOS (NMOS) device in a source-to-drain direction and to induce a compressive stress in the channel region of a p-type MOS (PMOS) device in a source-to-drain direction.
A commonly used method for applying compressive stresses to the channel regions of PMOS devices is to grow silicon germanium (SiGe) stressors in source and drain regions. Such a method typically includes the steps of forming a gate stack on a semiconductor substrate; forming spacers on sidewalls of the gate stack; forming recesses in the silicon substrate along the gate spacers; epitaxially growing SiGe stressors in the recesses; and then annealing. SiGe stressors apply a compressive stress to the channel region, which is located between a source SiGe stressor and a drain SiGe stressor. Similarly, for NMOS devices, stressors that may introduce tensile stresses, such as SiC stressors, may be formed.
The application of stresses into channel regions of MOS device has significantly improved the performances of MOS devices. Accordingly, the formation of stressors has become a common practice. Due to the direct correlation between stress levels and the drive currents of MOS devices, new methods and structures are currently developed to further increase the stress levels. A new structure of MOS devices is provided by the present invention to respond to newly developed materials and techniques.